Old Friends And Old Power
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: The Dino Rangers fight a new monster sent by Mesogog. However, the monsters sole mission was to steal the rangers powers. With the defeat of the Dino Power Rangers, Mesogog begins his dominance over Earth, until he is stopped by another group of people.
1. Chapter 1

A fierce battle is taking place between the five Dino Rangers and one of Mesogog's in the city side of Reefside. The rangers are battling a lizard like creature and are trying to end the fight but the monster is still keeping up with the five rangers.

"I'm getting tired of this! Tyranno Staff!" shouted Conner, the red ranger.

He jumped in the air and hit the monster with his staff. The monster fell back a little but that still didn't budge him.

Kira, Trent, and Ethan meanwhile were busy fighting the tyrannodrones, Mesogog's henchmen. One of the tyrannodrones grabbed Kira, the yellow ranger and threw her twenty where she hit a wall. The tyrannodrone came running over to finish off Kira until Trent, the white ranger high kicked the goon out of commission. Trent then went over to help Kira.

"Kira, are you alright?" the white ranger questioned?

"I would be if these things weren't attacking us all the time," the yellow ranger said angrily.

"Then how about we finish these guys off," the white ranger replied.

Then both rangers went back into the fight to help Ethan, the blue ranger with the rest of the tyrannodrones.

"Alright that does it," the blue ranger said angrily. "Tricera shield!" yelled the blue ranger.

The blue ranger used his weapon as if he got recharged with more power and started hitting several tyrannodrones to the ground. Like wise, the yellow and white rangers were also taking down the other tyrannodrones with their weapons. Finally all of the tyrannodrones were taken care of and disappeared.

The black ranger and red ranger were busy fighting the lizard monster who was having an easy time battling the two rangers.

"You rangers are pathetic. I would have expect more from all five of you, especially you black ranger since you've been a ranger the longest," the monster said to the rangers.

All five rangers regrouped with Tommy being in the middle while Ethan and Kira being on Tommy's right side and Conner and Trent being on Tommy's left side.

"Big words coming from an overgrown lizard. Alright, you want it then you'll get it. Rangers, combine weapons!" exclaimed Tommy, the black ranger, leader, and mentor of the Dino Rangers.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan's weapons combined and became Z-Rex blaster. Conner moved into the center with the other four rangers right next to him.

"Weapon ready!" shouted Conner.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

And with that, the Z-Rex blaster fired and hit the monster. The blast was to powerful for the monster and the monster fell to the ground, defeated. The rangers began to celebrate when suddenly thick clouds formed and water poured to the grown reenergizing the monster and making it bigger.

Tommy grabbed his Brachio staff. "Brachio Zord!" shouted the black ranger.

The Brachio Zord came walking out. The Tyrannozord, Tricerzord, and Pterazord came out of the sides of the Brachio Zord, which acted like a carrier to the other zords. The red, blue, and yellow rangers got into their zords.

"Let's get these zords into full power," exclaimed the red ranger.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" all three rangers shouted.

All three zords combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. With that, the three rangers knew that the megazord would be a match for the monster.

"That thing couldn't even open a can let alone me! You rangers are going to be in for it," said the monster.

"Can opener?" questioned the blue ranger.

"If he's looking for a can then we've got what he's looking for," said the yellow ranger.

"Dimetrozord now!' shouted all three rangers.

The Dimetrozord combined to form a saw blade with the rest of the megazord. The magazord finished the monster by using the saw blade to attack the monster and destroy him. The three rangers cheered and gave each other high fives while the black and white rangers also cheered. The rangers defeated another one of Mesogog's monsters again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the rangers were at the Cyberspace cafe, run by Hayley, Tommy's old friend and technical wizard for the power rangers. It was Saturday and people wanted to forget about school and relax, like what most normal teenagers do. Tommy was at a table alone grading some papers. Trent was busy serving drinks and snacks to various customers while Hayley was behind the bar making the orders. Ethan was busy playing a computer game at another table while Kira and Conner sat at another table together talking.

"So how do you think you did on that science test yesterday," Kira questioned.

"I did well," Conner said while looking at a soccer magazine.

"Well enough as in I know I did well or well enough as in I barely passed," asked Kira.

"Well enough where I barely passed," Conner responded to the question.

"I don't get it, why don't you put as much effort in your studying as you do at soccer?" questioned Kira.

"Because school isn't as fun as soccer is. Studying and reading just gets boring to me," Conner said.

"Are you thinking about going to college," Kira asked.

"I really don't know. I always assumed that I would get to play professional soccer when I graduated high school. Who knows, I might even get to play for the USA soccer team that plays at the Olympics," Conner responded to Kira's question.

"Well what if that doesn't happen. Then what," Kira asked.

'I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about my future outside of soccer that far," Conner added.

"Sounds like to me you need to think about college in case your soccer plans don't work out. And to do that, you need to be trying harder in school so you can get better grades and get into a good college," Kira said to Conner.

"But what if I wasn't college material. I mean there are a lot of good people who don't go to college," Conner responded to Kira.

"Conner you're smart but your really lazy. You can do good in college. It's not that hard," Kira added to help Conner.

Trent walked by and gave drinks to Kira and Conner and was also over hearing the conversation between the two.

"Kira's right Conner, you should try to do better in school so you can go to college. Do you think you're going to play soccer until you hit 70?" Trent asked.

"Hmm, I guess I never thought about it like that," Conner said to himself.

"A lot of people who go to college who have trouble in high school usually graduate if they put in the effort. That's what college takes, hard work," Hayley said, joining the conversation.

"Alright, name one person who had problems in high school who graduated college, Conner asked.

"Your science teacher over there, Dr. Oliver," responded Hayley. "Tommy had trouble in high school and wasn't the brightest of them but he went to college by putting in the effort and graduated and decided to go for his doctorate degree and well, here he is."

"Well I guess if Dr. O can do it, then I can too, just in case the soccer career doesn't work out," Conner said reassuring himself that he can get through college. "I'll do better in school."

Hayley, Trent, and Kira smiled at Conner, happy that Conner is going to try harder in the future with his studies. Trent and Hayley went back to work.

Cassidy Cornell and Devin walked into the cafe. Tommy looked up from grading his papers at the two. They reminded him of Bulk and Skull, although Cassidy and Devin were much nicer and didn't cause problems like Bulk and Skull did when Tommy went to high school in Angel Grove. Still they did get into some situations that were similar to what Bulk and Skull might do.

"How are we going to find a story at this place Cass?" questioned Devin. "It's Saturday, and nothing happens on Saturday, especially not here."

"There's a story here Devin, and I'm going to find it." Cassidy reassured her friend.

"Devin's right, there isn't a story here," Hayley said while walking past Cassidy and Devin.

"How would you know, it's not like you spend all of your time here," Cassidy responded.

"Uh Cassidy, she owns this place and does spend all of her time here. You just contradicted yourself," Devin said.

Cassidy gave Devin a sour look and turned to the other side and started to walk out the door before she ran into Trent who was carrying a couple of drinks which landed on Cassidy.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Cassidy said angrily.

"It's strawberry. Sorry Cassidy, I didn't see you walking," Trent said trying to apologize.

"Well Cass, I guess you were right, there was a story here, a story where a couple of drinks landed on you," Devin joked.

"Ahhh, this is awful. Come on Devin, we're going back to my house. I got to go change, eww," Cassidy said while grabbing Devin by his shirt and dragging him out of the cafe.

Everybody was laughing at Cassidy when she was walking out the doors. Tommy smirked a little and shook his head a little giving a "it figures" look at Cassidy. The incident reminded him of Bulk and Skull and how things always backfired for them.

Meanwhile back at Mesogogs lair, Mesogog was sitting in his chair, upset as usual that another one of his plans for control over Earth was stopped by the Power Rangers. Elsa and Zeltrax were right near him watching Mesogog.

"Everytime I think we're about to win, the rangers defeat my monster," Mesogog said. "Those idiotic multicolored superheroes are getting annoying, yet they always defeat me."

"I blame the rangers leader, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax said. "If it wasn't for him, you'd have the planet by now and would have taken it back to the age of the dinosaur."

"You'd think one of those past villains would have finished Oliver off by now, but he keeps on coming back," Elsa added.

"Dr. Oliver is like a virus, he keeps on coming back to cause more problems." Mesogog said. "So the question is, how do we defeat him and the other Power Rangers?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Elsa.

"What's it?" questioned Zeltrax.

"What are the rangers without their powers, master?" asked Elsa.

"A middle aged teacher and four annoying pimple faced teenagers," Mesogog responded.

"Correct, but with their powers, they're much more, they're Power Rangers," Elsa added.

"Very observant. You just figured this out?" Zeltrax asked.

Elsa ignored Zeltraz's comment.

"That's what we need to do in order to stop the rangers, to get their power. And with out their powers," Elsa said before being cut off.

"They're just regular humans who want cause any problems for us," Mesogog said adding to what Elsa was about to say.

"So what we need is a monster that can steal the rangers powers," Zeltrax said.

"Get me a monster to where it can get the rangers powers," Mesogog ordered.

Elsa and Zeltrax moved to find an adequate monster that can carry out Mesogogs plans.

"The Power Rangers are about to be no more," Mesogog said to himself while sitting back in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had past and it was Monday again, the first day to resume the normal work week for everybody. The rangers were surprised they weren't busy with Mesogog over the weekend but found the weekend a welcome change in rest.

At Tommy's house, he woke ten minutes before the alarm clock was set to go off. It was just a sign of old age where older people get up earlier than expected, unlike when he was a teenager and trying to sleep several more minutes after the alarm clock went off. Tommy got up from his bed and went in his kitchen to get some cereal and eat it for breakfast. By the refrigerator there was a picture of the old team, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, along with Alpha 5 and Zordon. Tommy glanced at the picture looking at himself with the green clothes he wore and the short hair he had before he got the pony tail look. He then glanced at the others, Jason, the leader, Zach, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy. Tommy wondered what those guys were up to. Tommy had grown apart from them along with the Zeo and Turbo Rangers and with Aisha who was the yellow morphin ranger who replaced Trini. Tommy sighed. Maybe when all of this mess is cleaned up, he could start calling these people, his friends.

Tommy got to class thirty minutes before school got started as usual. It was a typical Monday for everybody. Teachers lecturing, students taking notes and trying to pay attention, and some of the students also sleeping during the lectures. The day flew by pretty quick for everybody.

Mesogog's Lair

Mesogog was sitting in his chair. Elsa and Zeltrax were about to present the new monster to him. Mesogog was curious about the monster and if it could do the job.

"Master, may we present to you the new monster," Zeltrax said.

The new monster entered the liar. The monster had what appeared to be satellite around its neck but was colored with red with the rest of the monsters skin. The monster had a very small had that was tucked in. (Think of the small head look of Rygog of Power Rangers Turbo)

"Very impressive, but can he get the job done or do I have to put a help wanted ad out for a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers?" Mesogog questioned.

"Not to worry master, Renegade can steal the rangers powers by using his satellite and pointing to the rangers and taking their powers," Elsa assured her boss.

"Observe," added Zeltrax.

A tyrannodrone walked up right across from Renegade. Renegade pointed his satellite at the henchman and zapped him. The tyrannodrone fell down and remained there shaking and squirming. Clearly his powers of being evil were gone. He was as helpless as a baby.

"Ah, very impressive indeed," commented Mesogog.

"I will get the powers of the Power Rangers so that you can rule the world and turn it back to the prehistoric era it once was my master," Renegade said.

"Looks like I won't put up that help wanted ad after all. Now go and make those Power Rangers "Powerless" Rangers," Mesogog ordered.

And with that, the monster disappeared via a portal.

Cyberspace Cafe

Meanwhile at the Cyberspace cafe, Trent and Ethan were busy doing some homework. Trent did not look like he understood some of the math problems he was working on.

"Having problems?" asked Ethan who glanced from his work at Trent who looked puzzled at the math problems.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Trent.

"Oh ya. Let's see if I can help you," said a helpful Ethan.

Ethan glanced at the problems that Trent was doing. The problems were easy for Ethan to do but he knew Trent was having some problems and decided not to ask why Trent was having problems with math questions that were easy for him to do. However, before Ethan could help Trent, their communicators buzzed.

"Looks like we got trouble," Trent said.

"I'll help you later with these problems. Hopefully, whatever is wrong won't take long," said Ethan.

They grabbed their books and backpacks and headed out the door.

Ethan looked around to see if anyone was coming and then activated his communicator. Trent listened.

"Go ahead," Ethan said.

"Ethan, Trent, we need you two to come over here at Dr. Oliver's house," ordered Hayley.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Ethan said.

The two then left the cafe and went to Dr. O's house.

Ethan and Trent got to their science teacher's house and were wondering what was going on. They went into the basement area and saw Hayley at the computer with Dr. O, Conner, and Kira looking at the computer monitor showing the monster.

"That's one ugly dude," commented Ethan.

"The guy is destroying the high school," Tommy said.

"Not too much of a loss there," Conner added.

Everybody looked at Conner. Ethan and Tommy groaned a little. They knew Conner would be the only person to say that.

"I was hoping Mesogog was going to retire and not send any more monsters," Kira said. "Can't the guy just give up and retire to some tropical island?"

"I wish it were that simple Kira, but it never is," Tommy said.

They all looked at the monitor some more and watched the monster destroy some of the school.

"Hayley, please monitor us," Tommy ordered.

"Understood," Hayley acknowledged.

Tommy looked at the other rangers, his troops.

"You guys ready to get to work?" questioned Tommy.

All four rangers nodded.

"Let's do it then." Dino Thunder, power up!" yelled Tommy.

He along with Conner, Ethan, and Kira morphed to become the Black, Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Rangers.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" yelled Trent.

Trent morphed to become the White Dino Ranger. And with that, all five rangers flashed out of Tommy's house as Hayley looked on.


	4. Chapter 4

Renegade was at the high school destroying parts of it. He seemed like he was enjoying his work a little to much. There wasn't anybody in sight because all the teachers, workers, and students fled the scene long ago. However, in the far back, where the monster couldn't see them was Cassidy and Devin. Devin was holding a video camera while he and Cassidy were looking at the monster destroying the school. This was the story Cassidy wanted a few days earlier. Finally, she could report on this, this thing destroying her school and get recognized for going beyond the call of duty as a reporter, for going into a dangerous and deadly situation like video taping a monster that was thirty feet away.

"Devin, start rolling the camera," Cassidy ordered as she watched the monster.

"Uh, right," Devin responded. He was a little to busy watching the monster. He started to record the monster using the video camera.

Cassidy grabbed the camera and pointed to herself so she could be recognized.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting live right next to Reefside highschool where a monster is now destroying the school," Cassidy said.

Cassidy then pointed the camera to the direction of where the monster was. She started to talk some more, acting as the narrator after she identified herself.

"As we can see, the monster has clearly destroyed the side of the school and is continuing to destroy the school," Cassidy reported.

Suddenly five bright beams of light energized from the sky and onto the ground to reveal the five Dinothunder Power Rangers. The black ranger was in the center with the red and white rangers on his left and the blue and yellow rangers on his right.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm getting all this, Devin excitedly said as he continued to film.

"The Power Rangers are here. That'll make this story sell even more," Cassidy said.

The monster turned to the Power Rangers as they approached him. The Rangers looked fierce, determined to destroy the monster and restore peace and order back. The monster looked at the Rangers.

"So you're the Power Rangers. Well Renegade's the name and destroying you guys will be the game," said Renegade.

"Oh man did he just make a rhyme?" questioned the red ranger.

"I believed he just did. Wasn't that bad either," said the white ranger.

"We're here to put you out of commission," Tommy said as he pointed to the monster.

"Well you have to get to me first," said Renegade. "Tyrannodrones, come forth!"

About twenty tyrannodrones came from a portal and stood right next to Renegade ready to fight the Power Rangers.

"Well what are you standing around for, go and meet them," said the monster.

The tyrannodrones ran to the Power Rangers, ready to fight and destroy them.

"Don't forget to keep them in one peace!" the monster reminded the drones.

Tommy looked at the other Rangers.

"Let's power up!" shouted the black ranger.

"Right!" shouted the rest of the rangers.

They all split up and went to battle with the tyrannodrones.

Several tyrannodrones went after Ethan the blue ranger. He then punched one to the ground. The other two tyrannodrones grabbed Ethan. Once the blue ranger was secure one of the tyrannodrones let go and started punching the blue ranger in the stomach several times, using him as a punching bag. Ethan started to collapse to the ground but the tyrannodrone continued to hold up Ethan while another one kept on hitting him.

Trent, who was busy fighting some tyrannodrones of his own saw Ethan being punched in the stomach. He then ran past the tyrannodrones he was fighting with and jumped up in the air and did a kick to the goon hitting the blue ranger. That led to the tyrannodrone to fall to the ground. The blue ranger regained some of his strength, just enough to break free of the other tyrannodrone. The white ranger then decided to finish off the tyranodrone by grabbing him, twirling it around, and letting go of the drone and letting it fly until hitting a nearby tree.

The white ranger turned his attention to the blue ranger that was on the ground trying to regain his strength. "Ethan, you okay?"

"I've felt better, but I'm ready to end this fight and stick it to these guys," the blue ranger said as he had his left hand over his chest.

"Then let's do it!" Trent said enthusiastically, trying to get Eyhan back in the game.

The blue ranger then got up and he and the white ranger went back to the fighting.

The red and yellow rangers were also busy battling some other tyrannodrones. Both rangers appeared to be getting tired of this game and wanted to end the fight, but there were too many of them. One of the drones kicked Kira and knocked her to the ground. Conner saw Kira go to the ground and then turned his attention to the tyrannodrone that kicked Kira and punched it in the head several times to shut it up. The monster then collapsed to the ground. Conner was about to see if the yellow ranger was alright but he then got ambushed by two more tyrannodrones that knocked him to the ground next to Kira.

"Nice of you to drop in," Kira said to Conner.

"Man, what's with these guys. It's like they've gone mad," Conner said as he looked at the tyrannodrones that surrounded both of them.

"More like they were created by a crazed mad man who programmed them to kill us," Kira responded.

The tyrannodrones that surrounded the two rangers were about to attack them, but suddenly the white and blue rangers came and attacked the drones. Ethan fired his blaster on two of the drones while Trent used his drago sword and swung it hitting one another tyrannodrone. Three of the tyrannodrones fell back on the ground while two more tried to attack the blue and white rangers. With that, Kira and Conner got up and decided to take care of the other two drones.

As one of the drones was going for Ethan, Kira ran by the tyrannodrone and tripped it. "Oops, clumsy me," Kira remarked as she looked at the drone on the ground. She then grabbed it by it's legs, lifted it, twirled it, and then dropped it to the ground. The drone was so dizzy that is could get up.

The red ranger jumped in the air and did a spiral kick to knock a tyrannodrone to the ground. A couple more came over to attack Conner.

"So you two want some of the action too," Connor looked at the approaching drones. "You got it!"

The red ranger jumped in the air and did another spiral kick and knocked out the approaching tyrannodrones as if they were one of the balls one tries to knock in the pocket when playing pool. The drones fell backwards to the ground.

The other three rangers approached Conner. "Oh ya, I like how we show them some ranger teamwork," Conner said as he looked at the other three rangers.

"Why don't we go find Dr. O," Kira commented. And with that, the four rangers went to search for their leader and teacher.

Meanwhile, Tommy was busy fighting Renegade at the other side of the high school. Tommy ran after the monster and tried to knock him out but the monster grabbed the black ranger and shoved him to the ground. The black ranger hit the concrete with a loud thud that would have broken some of his bones if he was unmorphed.

"Get up!" Renegade shouted as it was looking at Tommy. "You and your other rangers are nothing more than pathetic."

"If that's so, then how come I've defeated more nastier and more powerful monsters who looked a lot prettier than you," the black ranger said as he was getting up.

"Tough talk. Time for you to put your money where your mouth is," Renegade said as he started to run towards Tommy.

As the monster ran to Tommy, Tommy jumped up in the air and then came back down and kicked the monster to the ground. The monster looked back at the black ranger, angered that a mere human knocked him to the ground. The monster got back up on its feet. He then fired some energy beams that made the black ranger flip backwards and go to the ground.

"What's a matter ranger, am I too hard for you than some of those other past monsters you fought when you were part of another ranger team?" the monster asked as the black ranger was on the ground. "Get up and lets finish this.'

You're right, lets finish this," Tommy said as he got up and reached for his brachio staff. He then ran to the monster and hit it several times with the staff. Sparks flew on the monster as it went down. The other four rangers spotted Tommy and ran towards him.

"You alright Dr. O?" Trent asked his teacher.

"Ya, just a little banded up," Tommy replied back while looking at Renegade who was getting up on his feet.

Devin and Cassidy managed to follow the black ranger and had been filming him fighting Renegade while secured behind some trees.

'I can't believe I'm getting all of this," Devin reacted as he was filming the monster and the five dino rngers.

"Keep shooting! This story will make get an anchor position on one of the major networks," Cassidy commented.

"That or one of the cable channels," Devin added.

"Looks like we beat you at your game," Ethan said to the monster. "There are no more tyrannodrones left for us to fight, which means we get to finish you off."

"Wrong boy! It seems like you didn't get the memo because this is where I finish you rangers off," Renegade laughed. And with that, the monster then stuck his right hand out and several beams of light struck the rangers. The rangers feel to the ground and they started to glow.

"What's happening to me!" Trent shouted as he had his hands around his body.

"I'm getting weak!" yelled Kira as she began to shake.

"Oh man my head is spinning. I can't get up," Ethan said as he was holding his head.

"We got to get back to said before stopping and then screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Hold on everyone," Tommy said as he was trying to keep everyone together.

Suddenly all five rangers demorphed and were back in there regular clothing. They looked at each other and then back at Renegade who had a bottle. He started to pat it several times.

"Lookie what I got," Renegade said looking at the five unmorphed rangers. "Looks like it's time to change your name to the 'powerless rangers' since I just put you all out of commission."

Tommy's eyes widened. He and the other rangers got up and looked at their morphers that were still on their wrists. "Alright guys, lets do it! Dino thunder power up!"

But nothing happened. Tommy looked to his left at Trent and nodded to him.

"White ranger, dino power!" Trent shouted. Nothing happened to him either.

The rangers looked back at the monster who was laughing.

"Oh my god," Cassidy said as she turned to Devin.

"Dr. Oliver, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent are the Dino Power Rangers," Devin said as he stopped filming.

Suddenly, Renegade caught eye of Cassidy and Devin. Cassidy and Devin panicked and started to run from the trees before the monster zapped the two like he did with the five rangers. Devin and Cassidy fell to the ground and started to scream and then started to shake. The video camera fell to the ground, damaging it. They were helpless like the tyrannodrone Renegade used his powers on earlier. Not only could Cassidy and Devin not do anything, but couldn't remember what happened either. They laid in terror, frightened with fear.

Renegade then turned his attention back to the five rangers. "Since you five won't pose a problem, I'll spare you so you can watch Mesogog take over the world," Renegade said. "So long kiddies."

Renegade disappeared as Tommy and the other rangers looked on. They were beaten and had no powers. Tommy did not know what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

At Mesogog's hideout, he, Elsa, and Zeltrax were celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers. All three couldn't believe that those five multicolored spandex super heroes were powerless. Mesogog and company were ready to take over the planet with out any interference from the Dino Power Rangers. Zeltrax was looking over a map of the United States while Mesogog was sitting in his chair with Elsa right by him.

"Isn't this great, the Power Rangers are no more and the world is now yours free for the taking my master," Elsa said as she looked at Mesogog.

"Yes, it really is," Mesogog said deviously with a glimmer of evil in his eyes. "It's time to turn the planet back to what it was over 65 million years ago, before reptiles became a second rate species and mammals including those idiotic humans started to populate the planet."

"I say we turn all the humans into slaves, let them suffer slowly and make them do your bidding," Elsa added to Mesogogs plan.

"Excellent Elsa," commented Mesogog. "You're learning how to think like me now.

Renagade entered from a door and entered the chamber to join the other three.

"Honey, I'm home!" Renegade said while laughing at the same time. Elsa gave him a disgusting look.

"Excellent work Renegade, most impressive indeed," Mesogog said while looking at the monster.

"Who would have thought that one of my monsters would actually destroy the rangers," Elsa commented.

Zeltrax, who was busy looking at a map quickly turned his attention to Elsa. "Your monster? But it was me who made the monster."

"Ha! You only wish," Elsa said giving a hard look at Zeltrax and not changing her opinion.

"But it was I who created…" Zeltrax said.

"Silence!" ordered Mesogog who did not want to here the bickering between Elsa and Zeltrax.

All three turned their attention to Mesogog who decided to get up from his chair and walk towards Zeltrax.

"The question remains on which city do we attack first." Mesogog said while looking at Zeltrax and then the map.

"It has to be Reefside. That miserable dump deserves to be destroyed first,' Elsa said as she approached Mesogog and Zeltrax.

"How about we attack Los Angeles or New York?" asked Renegade. "Those cities have been polluted and messed up so much within the last 100 years."

Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa turned to Renegade and stared at him for a moment and then looked at each other and then back to the map. Obviously they didn't care for the monsters suggestion at all. In fact, the monster's job was to get the rangers powers, not come up with an idea on which city to attack first.

"What about Turtle Cove," Zeltrax said while looking at the map. "Or how about Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Blue Bay Harbor, or Angel Grove. Now there's a place that hasn't been attacked by monsters in a good number of years."

"How about we attack New Tech City," Renegade added. "I heard a new force called S.P.D. is being formed there."

Again Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa turn to Renegade to tell him to shut up.

"I still think we need to destroy Angel Grove," commented Zeltrax. "The last person to try to destroy that city was Astronema."

"And look how she did. She was defeated by another group of rangers," Mesogog said while looking at Zeltrax. "We're going to attack Reefside."

"Excellent my lord," Elsa remarked as she looked at her master with affection.

"As you wish my lord," Zeltrax said as he bowed in front of Mesogog showing his loyalty to him.

Mesogog turned to Renegade who was looking at the three while they plan their attack. "Go to Reefside and bring a message to the citizens there that they will not get help from the power rangers."

Renegade bowed to Mesogog and left through a portal. All three looked at each other, knowing that the Earth was there for them to take over.

"Time to break open the champagne and celebrate," Mesogog said while looking at his two servants. Elsa grabbed the glasses while Zeltrax opened up a champagne bottle.

-

Back at Tommys house in the command center, the rangers came in from the stairs. Tommy was the first to enter, followed by Kira, Conner, Ethan, and then Trent. Hayley looked at all five rangers. She had watched all five lose their powers with their battle with Renegade. Hayley felt a loss since she also helped create those powers along with Tommys help. However, it was powers that were gone, not a person or a beloved animal she cherished. This was the worst situation she had faced, besides her midterm and final tests and not to mention all those papers she had to write in college. She looked at all five rangers who did not even look up at each other or to Hayley. She wanted to know how they were feeling, although should could tell they were feeling like something that was a part of them was now gone. Still, she wanted them to say something, anything, to break the silence from the room.

Tommy finally looked up at Hayley. He shook his head in disgust at her while she stared back into him. Tommy had been in this situation before, three times to be exact. He had lost his green ranger powers to Rita Repulsa and then Lord Zedd after Tommy came back one final time as the green ranger for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The he gained new powers, the white ranger powers, thanks to the help from his now dead mentor Zordon, along with the assistance of Alpha 5 who Tommy had not seen since he had left Earth to accompany Zordon. Then Rito Revolto came to Earth and destroyed all six rangers powers which forced the rangers to go and seek the assistance of Ninjor so he could give the rangers new powers, ninja powers. After the ninja ranger powers were destroyed, Tommy and his friends gained new powers, from the zeo crystal, to become the Zeo Power Rangers. Tommy thought about the past but then got back his attention from day dreaming. This was not the past. Tommy didn't know what to do. He wished he had some guidance from Zordon or even Alpha to help him. But Tommy knew he was alone. He was now the mentor for the rangers and they all looked at him for guidance. They were counting on him to help them, to come up with a plan of what to do next.

Conner was still looking down in the ground, disgusted at what happened earlier. He made his right hand into a fist and hit a wall. The other rangers and Hayley looked at him.

"Hey, stop that!" Ethan said eying Connor who did not want to hear Ethan.

"Why don't you shut up. We already have,"…Conner said before being interrupted.

"Knock it off you two, that's an order," Tommy shouted as he looked at the both of them. Tommy did not have time to deal with these attacks that might start to take place with each of the rangers. Tommy then glanced at Kira who was crying. "Kira?"

Kira looked at Tommy, trying to hold back her tears but couldn't. "How did this happen to us. I mean, we're the Power Rangers," Kira said as she continued to sob.

All of them looked at Kira and then looked around the room to each other. Hayley was about to join Kira in crying. She felt her eyes getting watery.

"Dr. O, what's going to happen next," Trent asked the leader who did not know what was in store for the future, a future where his dad could take over the Earth.

"I don't know Trent, I just don't know. Tommy sighed as he looked at Trent.

"But you've been down this road before. How did you get through this," Ethan asked as he looked at Tommy for guidance, for some reassurance that things could get better.

"When I lost my ranger powers, my former mentor always gave me guidance. He was there to tell me to not give up hope. Even when I lost my white ranger powers, when I thought the world was going to be conquered and there was no hope for me or the other rangers of the past, Zordon always assured us to have hope. We must have that here now,' Tommy said as he looked around the room trying to give the rest of the rangers hope.

"But how does hope help us in this situation," Conner remarked. "I mean when you lost your powers, you had the other rangers there to carry out the fight against evil or you had new powers given to you just like that.

Kira, Ethan, and Trent sighed as they heard this information. Even Hayley knew that there was no chance this time to pull a rabbit out of the hat because there were not any new ranger powers waiting for them since they lost their dino powers.

"I don't know Conner. Hope is the only thing we have right now with us. Hope for that Mesogog doesn't destroy Reefside or the rest of the planet and hope that somehow we can get our powers back, Tommy said looking at Conner in the eyes trying to convince him to not give up.

"I just hope my father doesn't mess up this planet to badly. I hope he doesn't," Trent said as he looked at Tommy. Trent didn't like the word hope because he knew that in the end, hope wouldn't last.

"Wait a minute, what about one of the other ranger teams here on Earth," Ethan said as he looked at Tommy.

"None of the other ranger teams have their powers anymore," Hayley said as she looked at Ethan.

"What about the Galaxy Rangers," Ethan said to Tommy and Hayley.

"True the Galaxy Rangers do have their powers, but Mirinoi is such a long way from here and the only ranger that had been active within the last few years was Leo, the red Galaxy Ranger," Tommy said as he looked at the wall, turned away from the other rangers.

'I don't even know if they could even stand up to Mesogog. Like what Tommy said, they've been inactive for years now, they'd be out of their element," Hayley said as he looked at Ethan and then at Tommy.

Tommy turned back to look at Ethan. "Besides, they could be a easy target for Mesogog and they themselves could also lose their ranger powers."

Ethan looked down, clearly a no win situation for anybody. "At least I tried to suggest something," he said to himself quietly.

"The only other ranger team I know of that still have their powers are the Lightspeed Power Rangers, but even those guys have moved on with their lives, all except Carter, the red ranger," Tommy said. "I don't even know if they all kept up with their training."

"Still, it wouldn't be a good idea to send him alone or send the other Lightspeed Power Rangers to take on Mesogog or his army, right?" Kira asked Tommy. By then Kira had stopped crying but her eyes were still red.

"Right, it would be a bad idea," Tommy said as he sighed and turned away from Kira. "To get those guys to come over here, not having been keeping up with their daily training would be like sending them all to death, something I couldn't bare to live with in my soul."

Tommy gazed at an old picture, another picture of him and the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers behind their old high school in angel Grove. He wondered what they were up to these days. He wanted them to help him sort this mess out. Tommy sighed and turned his attention from the picture and back on Hayley and the other rangers.

"Right now, any ranger team would be good," Conner said as he looked at his and teacher in the room.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice said from the background that was coming from the shadows of the command center.

Everybody looked at where the voice was coming from. They were all now at alert, even Hayley who got up from her chair and stood next to Tommy ready to face whatever was there.

Suddenly five figures emerged from the shadows. Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan looked at the five figures approaching them and dropped their mouths. Their eyes were wide open with surprise, like of like how children are when they open their Christmas presents. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Hayley had her mouth open since she couldn't believe what she was staring at. Tommy on the other hand was smiling as he saw them. Jason, Zach, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly stood there looking at Tommy, Hayley, and the rest of the rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley and the rest of the Dino Rangers couldn't believe what they were seeing. The original team, the team that Zordon picked to fight off Rita Repulsa and then Lord Zedd were standing right before them.

Conner was thinking about the television reports that showed the rangers fighting off all sorts of monsters and putties and tengas. He was only a child when all of this occurred. He even asked his parents if he could be a ranger someday, of course his parents told him he could be anything he wanted. As Conner grew older he knew that becoming a ranger would be next to nothing until Dr. Oliver came into his life. With Mesogog destroying the city where he was living, Dr. O gave him the chance to fulfill his dreams and also grow stronger as a person. If it weren't for those events that made him change and grow stronger, who knows where he would be at this point in time.

Kira looked over at the former rangers. The first thing she saw was Jason and how muscular he was. Of course she couldn't do anything because after all, he was older, yet she thought he was handsome. She never saw any of the guys at the high school look like that. Kira then looked over at Zach and then Billy and then looked over at Trini and Kimberly. The two female rangers she thought. She wondered if she could get some opinions on how they liked being a ranger. Heck, even a fashion tip would be good since Kira was glancing over at the lovely clothes Kimberly was wearing. Obviously Kira thought that Kimberly spent a lot of money on clothes.

Ethan had his eye on Billy, looking at him, wondering if he felt as different as Ethan did because of being a little smarty than the others. Ethan had read some of the accomplishments Billy made as a ranger, thanks to the archives Dr. Oliver and Hayley had stored in the computer. Billy had commanded the rangers for a short time when the other rangers, including Dr. Oliver were children. Billy had also stepped down as a ranger to become an advisor to the team when the rangers became the Zeo Rangers. All the help and technical support Billy had given throughout his years as a ranger and advisor fascinated Ethan.

Trent looked at the former ranger team. He wondered how they viewed Dr. Oliver when he was evil as the green ranger. Trent knew it was hard for the Dino Rangers to trust Trent, but they eventually did. Then that trust was broken when he told everyone that Mesogog was his father. But what could he have done. It wasn't his fault his father was a bad guy, the one the rangers were fighting. It must have been hard for the former rangers to trust Dr. Oliver once he was free from being evil. But they forgave Tommy as did the Dino Rangers forgive Trent. Still, Trent wanted to know if they truly trusted Tommy when he joined the team.

Hayley looked at the ranger team and then at Tommy who had a smile on his face. She never saw Tommy light up with happiness, besides choosing the three teens to become the red, yellow, and blue Dino Rangers. She must have thought Tommy was glad to see his friends. He had conversations with her about how he grew apart from the Mighty Morphin team as well as the Zeo and Turbo teams. Hayley turned her attention back to Tommys friends. She only knew one ranger personally, and that was Billy. Billy helped her get the old tyrannosaurus former fixed for Jason to use in the fight against the remains of the Machine Empire. Of course he was on Aquitar at the time but he still managed to help her with trying to get the power coin working again after he helped reestablish the morphing grid. Hayley had respected Billy. She knew he was really smart, even smarter than her.

"Surprise!" Jason said with a big smile as he looked at Tommy.

Tommy approached Jason and the other former rangers. Tommy noticed that Jason looked a little bigger in terms of muscle size since the last time he saw Jason. Jason had help Tommy out as a ranger and Tommy was thrilled when Jason become the gold Zeo Ranger. Working with Jason to stop the Machine empire one last time a few years ago was also a thrill. He started to shake Jason's hand but then gave him a hug.

He then moved towards Zach, whom he hadn't seen since Zach left the team. Zach's hair was shorter than he used to wear it back when Zach and Tommy were Mighty Morphan Rangers. Zach had not changed at all and still looked like he was in great shape. He gave Zach a hug and the moved to Billy.

Billy hadn't changed much at all either. He wasn't wearing glasses anymore and Tommy wondered if Billy got surgery on his eyes to improve his vision or if Billy was still wearing contacts. Billy smiled at Tommy and both gave each other a hug.

Tommy moved over to Trini. Like Zach, he had not seen Trini since she moved away to join the Peace Summit. She still looked the same. She still had that long shiny black hair and that cute smile that Tommy remembered. Tommy gave her a hug and moved on to Kimberly.

Now here's somebody Tommy thought about the most. Kimberly was there to comfort Tommy when he lost the powers of the green ranger twice. He also was there to comfort her when Lord Zedd got his hands on the pink power coin. When Kimberly left to work on her gymnastics, Tommy felt a part of him had also gone although Kat, the person who replaced Kimberly was there to help him. Still, he hadn't seen Kimberly in a while although he talked to her sometimes over the phone just to see how things were doing.

"Man, it's good to see you, it's good to see you all!" Tommy said as he smiled and looked at each of his old friends.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," Zach said as he looked around the room.

"Man, how'd you guys find me? I haven't talk to any of you all in, well a very long time," Tommy said.

"Your friend Hayley gave me your address one day when she called me at work," Jason said as he looked at Hayley and then back at Tommy. "She told me to come over anytime as a surprise and well, I called the rest of the old gang and now here we are."

Tommy looked back at Hayley with a smile. He was surprised she even found Jason's number and called him up. Tommy turned back to Jason and the others.

"We've also been monitoring what you've been doing here at Reefside," Billy said.

"I can't believe you're still a ranger," Trini said as she started to move around looking at the room.

"Well they say old habits die hard," Tommy remarkd.

"So you're now the black ranger huh," Zach asked. "So that's green, white, red, and now black you've been in as far as colors are concerned.

"When are you going to wear blue?" Billy joked.

"How about wearing the color of yellow?" added Trini with a smile.

"Or the color of pink," joked Kimberly as she moved around looking at the room with Trini.

"Uh, I might go to blue if I get recruited back to another ranger team, but pink and yellow aren't my colors," Tommy said while smiling.

"Didn't I hear somewhere there was a male yellow ranger here on Earth?" Jason questioned while looking at some fossils.

"Uh, that would be Dustin the yellow Ninja Ranger. But of course, he doesn't have his powers anymore, although I and the rest of the Dino Rangers fought along side him and the rest of the Ninja and Thunder Rangers a month ago," Tommy answered back to Jason.

Trini looked at some dinosaur fossils on the desk where Hayley usually sat in. "So you're a teacher now," she asked.

"Ya, a science," Tommy said looking at Trini who was picking up a fossil. "Careful, that's really old."

"Don't worry, I won't drop it," Trini said still handling and observing the fossil.

Zach came and patted Tommy's left shoulder. "I never thought you'd actually get a doctorate degree. You went further than any of us, even Billy.'

Billy turned to Zach. "That still remains to be seen. Who knows, I might find a cure for cancer or the common cold," Billy joked.

"Man I never thought you'd make it out of high school let alone get a doctorate degree," Jason said still observing some fossils in a case. "Heck, I still remember when you kept on leaving things behind and were always running late for class."

"Well those days are gone. They're behind me," Tommy said answering Jason's question.

"We're proud of you Tommy," Kimberly said as she approached Tommy and patted his right arm. "All the work you put in college and also your years of being a ranger is a good reward."

"Now all you need to do is get married and have some kids, preferably five or six, so they can become ranger some day too!" Trini laughed as Tommy smiled and shook his head in embarrassment.

"I did have some help getting through college, and that was Hayley," Tommy replied.

The whole time the Dino Rangers were quiet and looked at the former rangers walking around and talking to their teacher. They felt out of place. This wasn't their friends. They didn't know them although they admired them for their accomplishments as rangers. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent stood, afraid to say something, anything to the Dr. Oliver's friends.

As the former rangers finished looking around, Jason approached Conner. Conner was nervous because this was the original red ranger, the very first. Conner didn't know what to say as he was looking Jason straight in the eyes.

"So you're the new guy, the one Tommy chose to be the red dinoranger,' Jason said as he was looking at Conner.

"Yes, sir, I am," Conner said. He didn't if he should called Jason sir or by his first name. He was about to call Jason by his last name, but he didn't know his last name! Conner extended his hand out to Jason for a handshake. Jason looked at Conner's hand and then back at Conner and patted him on the left arm. Conner gave Jason a sour face. Jason remembered given Cole, the red Wildforce Ranger a similar greeting and Jason loved it. He loved being cocky to Cole and to Conner.

"Please, don't call me sir, 'kid'," Jason laughed at Conner since he addressed him as "sir." Jason wanted to even the odds. Again Conner had a sour face on him.

"So why did you leave from the power Ranger team?" Conner asked Jason.

Jason looked at Conner thinking he can't be serious. Jason then looked back at Tommy. "You and I have to have a talk about the new guy in red later."

Tommy smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Jason. "Anyway, as you know Conner is the red ranger and I'm the black ranger but please meet the rest of the team."

Tommy moved over to Trent and introduced him first. "This is Trent, the white ranger." Trent smiled at Dr. Oliver's friends and gave a wave, a welcome gesture.

Tommy then proceeded to Kira. "And this is Kira, the yellow Dino Ranger." Kira smiled at all the former rangers.

"Finally, last but not least, this is Ethan, the blue ranger," Tommy said as he approached Ethan. Ethan also smiled at the former rangers.

Tommy moved over to Hayley. "This is Hayley, the team genius who helps us by making new weapons and vehicles for us to use in are fight with Mesogog.

Hayley also smiled at Tommy's friends, particularly Billy since they knew each other.

"What, no pink ranger," Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Sorry Kim, not this time, although if there is a pink dino gem, Hayley here is available for the task," Tommy replied.

"If there was only such a thing. I could help you all instead of sitting here and watching you all fight all the time," Hayley chuckled.

"So you're fighting a villain named Mesogog," Trini said as looked at Tommy.

"Doesn't sound as tough as Rita," Zach answered.

"Or Lord Zedd," Kimberly added.

"Or King Mondo or the Machine Empire," Jason remarked.

"Trust me, Mesogog is as tough as all the other villains we've faced in the past," Tommy responded to his old friends. "But we now have a bigger problem."

The former rangers looked as their friend and his rangers and technical advisor looked down with sad faces.

"Our last battle we faced today cost us our powers," Tommy sighed.

"We know, we came in just in time to hear you guys talk about your powers being lost by the monster Mesogog created," Kimberly said. "But we got something special for you."

The old rangers looked behind the back to reveal Alpha 5, Zordon's old robot assistant. Alpha was carrying a hard cased container.

Tommy looked at Alpha and smiled at the robot. He hadn't seen Alpha since he left with Zordon after Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam passed their turbo powers to TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley. Zordon walked over to Alpha and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Alpha," Tommy said looking at the robot. "I thought you were destroyed when Dark Specter kidnapped Zordon."

"Aye yai yai, I almost was a goner for good, but luckily I got out of there in time thanks to the Masked Rider," Alpha remarked. "Sadly Zordon was captured. It was a dark day for my circuits."

"Well it's good to see you. Glad you made it back in one piece," Tommy said to alpha.

"I don't get it, you guys said you have something special, what is it?" questioned Ethn who was confused.

"It isn't the robot is it?" Conner asked the former rangers.

"No, but we do have something to aid you in your fight against Mesogog," Jason said. He then nodded for Alpha to reveal what was inside the case.

Alpha moved to a table and put the case on it and opened it to reveal seven morphers, old morphers from the Mighty Morphin era. There was the tyrannosaurus, the dragon, mastodon, triceratops, sabertooth tiger, pterodactyl, and white tiger morphers.

Tommy looked at the morphers and picked one up, his old dragon morpher. "Woah, this is strange," Tommy remarked as he looked at his old morpher.

The Dino Rangers looked at the morphers in the case and were stunned and surprised. They started to pick the morpthers up before Jason stopped them. The then refrained and felt embarrassed for trying to pick up the morphers.

"After Hayley and I fixed the tyrannosaurus coin for Jason to use to fight the remains of the Machine Empire, that allowed me to fix the other morphers since I knew how to fix them," Billy said as he was telling the story to Tommy, Hayley and the Dino Rangers.

"So you got the morphing grid back up and running, fixed Jason's morpher, and then fixed the other morphers?' Tommy asked Billy.

Billy nodded back at Tommy. "Ya, it wasn't too hard."

"But what about the dragon coin? I mean the coin was drained from its power," Tommy said still looking at the dragon coin in the morpher.

"The power from the coin was drained, but so were the other powers from the other six coins," Billy remarked. "The dragon coin was as easy to repair as the other coins."

The other former rangers grabbed their respective morphers. The white tiger morpher remained in the case.

"These morphers can help us take on Mesogog," remarked Jason.

"Hey the white ranger morpher is still there, can I have it?" Trent asked eying the white ranger morpher.

"Uh, sorry kid, but this morpher is Tommy's and is reserved for him only," Jason said closing the case.

Trent gave a sorrow look while looking at Jason. This guy is really cocky Trent thought to himself.

"But guys, none of you don't know how to deal with Mesogog. I mean, I don't even know if you guys are still in shape to fight him," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, buddy, look at us, we can kick his butt or Lord Zedd's butt or even Goldar's butt, even though we did that a lot," Zack said.

"Look Tommy, we want to help, and right now you could use some help, Trini said as she looked at Tommy.

Tommy smiled at Trini and nodded.

"But what's going to happen if Mesogog's monster grows?" Kira asked. "You guys don't even have any zords."

"That's where I come in," Billy said as he moved towards the computer. "Take a look at this."

The former rangers, the Dino Rangers, Tommy, and Hayley moved to the computer and looked at the information that was displayed. The Mighty Morphin rangers smiled while Tommy and the others were surprised.

Tommy looked at Billy. "Is this even possible?"

"Ya it really is," Billy said looking at Tommy and then looking back at the computer. "This will solve our zord problems."

"But what about the dragon zord/ Would it still be able to operate?" Tommy asked.

"Since your dragon coin is fully repaired, the dragon zord should appear when you call on it using your dagger," Alpha responded.

"So it's settled then," Jason said looking at Tommy and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers.

Suddenly an alarm went off and all the rangers and Hayley looked at the monitor when Hayley activated it.

The monitor showed Renegade and Zeltrax destroying parts of downtown Reefside.

Everybody looked on. Jason shook his head thinking that these goons needed to be taken down.

"Alright everybody, are we ready?" Jason said as he looked at the Morphin team. They all nodded, including Tommy. "Let's go then."

"What about us?" Conner asked as Jason and the others were walking out of the command center.

"Conner, you and the other Dino Rangers must sit here and watch," Tommy said as he put his hand on Conner's right shoulder. "You all did your part, now it's time for these guys and me to take care of Renegade once and for all."

The Dino rangers nodded. Tommy and his friends walked up the stairs from the command center, about to take on Mesogog's monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

Renegade and Zeltrax were tearing up the city. They were blasting everything and knocking bricks, wood, trees, and everything else that was in downtown Reefside. There were fires every where. Fires were destroying buildings and fires were burning cars into nothing. People from all ages were running away screaming and frightened. There were also people down on the ground, shaking and weak because of Renegade draining them of their energy. Several of them were on the ground, paralyzed, and couldn't do anything except stay on the ground and worry. They wanted to get out of the area. They wanted to hide in some corner where the villains wouldn't be able to get them, where they could hide from fear, but they couldn't do anything.

Renegade and Zeltrax on the other hand were enjoying themselves, even more so with Zeltrax because this was the first time he was able to destroy the city without any interference from the power rangers. He was destroying more than Renegade and liked it. Zeltrax thought about all the times he could have destroyed the city, how he was almost close, but he was always defeated by the ranger. But not here and not today. Life was good for him and for his master Mesogog.

As people continued to run and scream with fear from the downtown area, several people walked towards where Zeltrax and Renegade were. Their shoes and boots hit the pavement and all sorts of debris that had fallen. As they approach the monsters, they appear from the darkness. It's the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They look around the city of Reefside, the destruction that is left in the aftermath from the monsters attacks. Tommy particularly is disgusted by what he is seeing. His beloved city, the city he was now living in and protecting with the rest of the Dino Power Rangers was almost in ruins. Tommy vowed to get the city cleaned up and take down both villains at any cost.

There were several people on the ground. Kimberly and Zach looked at the people, who consisted of two people in their early forties and a little girl who was a teenager, possibly thirteen or fourteen and the child of the two adults. All three were shaking, do to the fact that they had their energy taken away from Renegade.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Kimberly asked as she approached the three people.

All three people didn't say anything and continued to shake uncontrollably. Kimberly started to cry a little. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything at that point except move them from the cross fire.

Billy and Zach grabbed the middle aged man and woman while Trini grabbed the little girl and took them away from the chaos. Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason looked at some more people, two men who were in their early twenties. All three ran towards them while the other three were taking the two adults and child away. Both men were shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, let's get you away from here," Tommy said to both of the two men.

"Get away from us! The young man shouted with fear. "We're afraid of you."

"We're here to help you. Please trust us," Jason said.

"No you're going to hurt us. Leave us now!" The other man shouted to Jason.

"Listen to my voice," Kimberly said trying to talk soft. "We're not going to help you but we're going to help you. We mean you no harm.

Both men still shook but looked at each other, thinking they should trust Kimberly and the other two men. They nodded. Tommy and Jason grabbed the two men to somewhere safe while Kimberly watched. They then went back to Kimberly who was joined by Trini, Billy, and Zach. They looked around to see if there were any more people and then proceeded towards Zeltrax and Renegade.

Zetlrax and Renegade were still destroying buildings, cars and other things. Renegade blasted the store windows from an antique place and laughed and chuckled at the site of the broken windows. Tommy and company approached the monsters and by then Zeltrax and Renegade saw all six of them, stopped what they were doing, and turned to Tommy and his friends.

"What's this, I see you decided to come back for a second time," Renegade said looking at Tommy.

"For some one with a PhD, you're not very bright Oliver," Zeltrax remarked. "And I see you brought five new friends with you.

"We will defeat you, Tommy said looking at Zeltrax and Renegade.

"Ha ha, you think you're going to defeat me. You couldn't defeat me the first time around, Renegade laughed.

"Besides, how are you going to defeat us?" Zeltrax questioned. "You don't have any powers."

Both monsters laughed at Tommy and his friends. They thought that Tommy was dumb for coming up against them again and with no powers.

"So you brought in five new people and traded those younger teenage brats for five middle aged people, you're sill going to die," Zeltrax added.

"Oh we're old now? Since when is being in the late twenties considered old?" Zach asked the other rangers. The other rangers shrugged their shoulders and didn't know the answer.

"But I do like the fact you have another woman on the team," Renegade said eying Kimberly.

"Eww gross, that's totally disgusting," Kimberly remarked making a sour face.

"It's time for your destruction Oliver," Zeltrax said. "Time to die."

Jason looked at the rangers. On his side was Trini and then Zach. On Tommy's side was Imberly and then Billy. Both Tommy and Jason were in the middle. "Should I do it or do you want to do it?" Jason asked Tommy.

"This is your team man, you're the leader," Tommy said smiling at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Alright guys, lets do it. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

All six rangers took out their morphers from the back.

"Dragon!" Shouted Tommy who then became the green ranger. He hadn't felt his old power in years. True he was the black Dino Ranger but he it felt like the green ranger had more power than the black dino gem. He looked at his costume looking at the shield and then the dragon dagger on his left side.

"Mastodon!" Yelled Zach. He hadn't felt his powers since he gave them to Adam. He forgot how those powers felt. He felt stronger and more alive than ever. He felt like he could take on every single monster or criminal that would face him.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted. It's been a while since Kimberly felt those kinds of powers. She remembered when she lost her power coin to Lord Zedd and Rita and thought it was the end of her being a ranger. The she got it back thanks to Katherine and gave her power coin to Kat when she got offered to train for gymnastics.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted. Billy remembered when he gave the yellow zeo crystal to Tanya for her to become the yellow Zeo Ranger. He had stepped down and became the team advisor. Even though he was helping the other Zeo Rangers, he felt that he wasn't helping enough since he didn't have any powers. Having his powers back and fighting with his old friends made him feel needed and it made him feel like a part of the team.

"Sabertooth tiger!" Trini yelled. As Trini orphed as the yellow ranger, she forgot how she felt when she was becoming a ranger. She hadn't felt that feeling in years, ever since she gave her powers to Aisha. She always wanted to come back to the power ranger team, somehow. She wanted to help Zordon or whoever else to make a difference in the world even though Zordon did say that she and other former rangers make differences in their lives by just being who they are and trying to accomplish something good in the world.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Shouted Jason. He remembered when he morphed as the red ranger one last time to fight the remains of the Machine Empire. He remembered how aweomse it was to be the red ranger again, to fight along side Tommy once more, and to fight along with the rest of the other red rangers, even Cole the Wild Force Ranger who Jason gave some problems to but was only kidding around. Jason remembered being the gold Zeo Ranger and feeling that new surge of power around him. It was great for him to be back with the rangers, even though the only two he personally knew were Billy and Tommy. But being with Zordon, Alpha, and the other rangers felt great.

All six rangers morphed into their respected colors and did one of their signature poses. "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" All six shouted.

"What the!..." Renegade said to himself, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Zeltrax on the other hand didn't say anything. He was more shocked then ever before. There were a new batch of rangers ready to take on him and Renegade.

Back in the command center of Tommy's basement, the Dino Rangers and Hayley watched the six morph into their respected colors. All five had smiles on their faces.

Alpha, however, looked on, remembering all the old times those six worked together to stop Rita and Zedd. It felt like old times for him, if he could even feel emotion.

"Wow, now that was some awesome stuff," commented Ethan.

"I can't believe we just watched the original team morph," Kira added.

"Dude, we do it all the time," Conner said.

"Uh, not like that and not like them," Trent replied. "Besides, those guys were fighting villains when we were still playing with toys and watching cartoons.

"Hey, some of us still watch cartoons!" Said Conner.

"You definitely need to have a talk with Jason after this whole ordeal gets finished," Ethan laughed. Conner was not amused however.

Alpha watched the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers through the monitor along with Hayley. "May the power protect you rangers," alpha said to himself. Hayley looked at Alpha and smiled and looked back at the monitor.

At Mesogog's lair, Elsa was curious to see what was going on with Zeltrax and Renegade. She activated a monitor to see what was going on. What she was surprising and shocking to her. She saw Zeltrax and Renegade with six rangers.

"Master, master!" Elsa shouted. "You better have a look at this."

Mesogog entered the room curious as to why Elsa was yelling. He knew that something was up if she was panicking like that.

"What's going on Elsa?" Mesogog questioned as he approached her.

"Look at the monitor," Elsa said.

Mesogog looked at the monitor and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Six new rangers were facing the monsters.

"Where did they come from?" Mesogog looked at Elsa for an answer.

"I don't know, but one of the rangers is Tommy Oliver," Elsa said.

"Ah, Dr. Oliver is the green ranger. Now I'm beginning to put the pieces in the puzzle together," said Mesogog.

"I don't understand?" Said a confused Elsa looking at Mesogog.

"As we know Dr. Oliver was a ranger on different teams. This was the first team he was on," Mesogog said telling Elsa Tommy's back story.

"But if that's the case, where did he get his powers. I thought those powers were gone since he wasn't using them anymore," remarked Elsa.

"Yes, it does seem to confuse us both as to why he has his old powers back after," Mesogog added.

Mesogog clicked a button by the monitor. "Report Zeltrax."

"My lord, Oliver and five other people just morphed to become another group of rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Zeltrax said communicating with Mesogog.

"It makes no difference if you're fighting the Dino Power Rangers or this team, just destroy them," Mesogog ordered while still looking at the monitor.

"As you wish my lord," Zeltrax said through the channel.

Mesogog and Elsa proceeded to watch the fight.

Jason, the red ranger, looked at his ranger team. "Alright guys, let's get to work!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" the other five rangers responded back.

"Remember, Renegade can use the satellite around his head and still the powers. Don't let him do it," Tommy said to the others. They all nodded.

All six rangers ran to the two monsters and the two monsters ran to the six rangers and began to fight. The blue and pink rangers grabbed Renegade while the red ranger and black ranger kicked and punched the monster. Renegade fell on his back after being attacked by the rangers.

The green ranger on the other hand, had business with Zeltrax. The yellow ranger proceeded to help the green ranger.

"You're not going to win this time Oliver," Zeltrax said, determined to get rid of Tommy once and for all. He hit Tommy with a hard punch to the chest.

Tommy fell to the ground. He tried to get himself back up and looked at Zeltrax. "You always say you're going to get rid of me but you never do," Tommy said.

Trini gave Zeltrax a power punch to the stomach which send Zeltrax to move away from the yellow ranger. His right hand on covering his stomach, and he was trying to recover from the last hit.

The green ranger, after trying to pull himself together, joined the yellow ranger. "What's with him?" Trini questioned Tommy.

"It's a long story, but suffice to say, I know him," Tommy replied.

"You know him?" Said Trini who was surprised.

"Like I said, it's a long story, but when we get through this, I'll tell you and the others later," Tommy added.

The red, black, pink, and blue rangers were busy grilling Renegade to the ground. Billy did a spiral kick at Renegade and knocked the monster on his back. Kimberly and Zach got out their blasters and shot the monster several time which forced the monster to move backwards some more.

Renegade got up and moved over to join Zeltrax who wasn't faring any better. "This isn't a fair fight," Renegade said to Zeltrax.

"How about we even things up a little," Zeltrax added. "Tyrannodrones!"

Suddenly a portal appeared and ten tyrannodrones stepped out.

"Oh man, what are those things?" The red ranger asked.

"Tyrannodrones, henchmen to Mesogog, Tommy said while looking at the drones. "Just think of them as putties or tengas.

"They're so ugly," remarked Kimberly.

"All the more reason for us to stop them," said Trini.

"Attack!" Zeltrax shouted at the tyrannodrones to destroy the rangers.

The tyrannodrones made the rangers spread out. One of them was attacking the blue ranger. Billy remembered when he first started out as a ranger than he didn't have a lot f confidence in himself to face down the putties. But now, having fought the putties, tengas, and even cogs, he knew he could handle these things. The tyrannodrone punched the blue ranger and made him fall back on the ground. The drone then proceeded to finish off the blue ranger when he grabbed the left leg of the tyrannodrone which made the drone fall to the ground. "I've had enough of you!" Billy shouted. He then picked up the drone, kicked him in the stomach with his knees and threw him to the ground. The tyrannodrone did not move. "That takes care of that," Billy said to himself.

"Kimberly and Trini faced two tyrannodrones. Each drone was on the opposite side while the pink and yellow rangers were in the middle.

Suddenly Trini got a plan in her head. "Up and over Kim?" Trini asked.

"Let's do it!" The pink ranger responded back to her old friend.

Both ranger jumped when both tyrannodrones started to run and attack them. Both drones ran into each other and knocked each other out. The pink and yellow rangers landed back on the ground and looked at the two drones that were lying on the ground.

"Not to smart are they?" Kimberly said while looking at the two drones.

"Lucky for us," remarked Trini.

While the rangers were distracted, Renegade decided to use the satellite around his head to get the rangers powers. He went into firing position, aiming at the black ranger. Tommy looked over at Renegade and at Zach.

"Look out Zach!" Tommy shouted while battling a tyrannodrone.

The black ranger looked at Renegade. Renegade suddenly fired at Zach. Zach quickly shoved a tyrannodrone in front of him to use as a shield to block Renegade's blast. The blast hit the tyrannodrone causing the monster to fall down and shake. The monster's energy was now gone and didn't pose a threat to Zach. Zach then grabbed his blaster from his holster and fired on Renegade. Renegade flew back several feet to the ground. "Gotcha!" Zach said to himself.

Jason was busy fighting two tyrannodrones. One puched him several times to make the red ranger hit the ground. "I've had enough of you two creeps!" Jason yelled. The red ranger got up, jumped in the air, and did a corkscrew kick on one of the drones which made the drone fly a good twenty fete back and hit the door of a car. Jason then grabbed the other tyrannodrone, spun him around, and throw the drone into one of the fires. Suddenly, Zeltrax appeard and hit the red ranger causing sparks to fly from Jason's uniform. Jason fell to the ground.

"Get up, or are you so out of shape that you can't fight," replied Zeltrax while laughing at the red ranger who was on the ground.

Suddenly, Zeltrax looked from the sky and saw the green ranger do a high powered kick which caused Zeltrax to go to the ground.

Tommy moved over to Jason. "Jas, you okay?"

"Oh man, you know I am," Jason said while getting up.

Zeltrax got up and looked at the red and green rangers. He then ran to both rangers, firing at them causing both rangers to fall to the sides. The red ranger grabbed his blaster and fired on Zeltrax while still in the air trying to dodge Zeltrax's blasts upon both rangers.

Renegade on the other hand was being attacked by the other four rangers. Kimberly and Billy grabbed the monster while Zach and Trini punched the monster several times. The monster broke free and attacked the blue and pink rangers causing sparks to fly. Billy and Kimberly joined Zach and Trini and looked on the opposite side where Renegade was standing.

"You had enough of us!" The black ranger questioned the monster.

"Yeah right, I can go on with you four," Renegade responded. "But this game is getting tiresome."

Renegade then tried to do a quick blast from the satellite to the rangers hoping to get some if not all of the rangers powers away. The rangers saw what was coming and jumped out of the beams path.

Billy, can we call on our weapons?" Zach asked looking at Billy.

"Ya, we have them since our powers are back," Billy responded.

"Power bow!" Shouted the pink ranger.

"Power ax!" The Black ranger yelled. Zach proceeded to fire at Renegades satellite, trying to destroy it. A few pieces came off.

"Kimberly, seeing what Zach just did, fired some arrows at Renegades satellite. Several more pieces fell to the ground. By then Renegade was getting weak.

"Power daggers!" The Yellow ranger said. Trini threw her daggers at the monster. Several more pieces of the satellite fell to the ground.

"Power lance!" Yelled the Blue ranger. He then ran to Renegade and attacked the monster with his weapon, causing the rest of the satellite around the monster to fall to the ground.

Billy went back to the rest of the rangers who were then joined back Jason and Tommy. Renegade got up and was joined by Zeltrax but Renegade was too weak to fight.

Back at Mesogog's lair, Mesogog and Elsa had been watching the battle. Mesogog was not happy.

"Time to go to the second step," Mesogog said looking at Elsa. "Those rangers don't even have any zords, which makes them on the losing side now."

Elsa nodded and touched a button on a control panel.

Back at the downtown, the rangers looked at Renegade and Zeltrax.

"You've lost!" shouted Jason.

Suddenly, dark clouds began to form. Zeltrax and Renegade looked at the sky. "Oh really, we shall see," Zeltrax said while stepping back to leaving Renegade by himself.

It started to rain on Renegade which caused the monster to grow as tall as the buildings of downtown Reefside.

"Looks like I'm back in the game!" the monster responded. He then tried to step on the rangers with his left foot. The rangers ran past Renegades foot.

"I think it's time we do it," Kimberly said to Jason.

"Are you sure these zords will come to us once we call them?" Jason questioned while looking at Billy.

"Affirmative, once I found them in a time loop, I then pulled them out of the loop and used their power signatures to co exist with our dinosaur powers," replied Billy.

"Alright guys, let's do it," Jason commanded.

"We need Shogun Zord power, now!" All five yelled with their right hands in the air calling forth the zords.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jason and the others called for their zords, tiny little lights started to shine and glimmer in the sky. The rangers and the gigantic sized Renegade looked at the light. The Red ranger then looked back at the blue ranger, not sure what was going on. The wind started to pick up a little. The wind started to get faster gradually to the point where it was blowing at least 40 miles per hour. By then the other rangers were looking at the blue ranger hoping he would have an answer.

"What's going on?" Jason yelled at Billy looking at him and then back at the lights that were still shining in the sky.

"They're coming back from their time warp," Billy responded trying to avoid the debris of building pieces that were on the ground flying at him thanks to Zeltrax and Renegade destroying pieces of those buildings.

"Well this is a funny way for them to make their entrance," Kimberly added also looking at the sky.

Suddenly, a vortex like wormhole appeared and opened. Out came five Shogun zords that were flying in the air. The six rangers cheered at the welcome sight of the zords. They now had something to help them defeat Renegade who had grown very large, thanks to Mesogog. With the zords help, the rangers knew they could take care of Renegade. After all, every time a monster grows and the rangers call forth their zords, the monster is defeated and the rangers celebrate another victory.

The five zords flew and finally landed on the ground, standing at tall as the some of the other buildings. For Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly, they knew the Shogun zords but this was the first time Jason, Trini, and Zach and seen the shogun zords. Tommy and Billy remembered when Lord Zedd forced them to pilot the zords for him, after taking the Kimberly. But luckily, Billy was able to get the zords under his control so they could fight against Lord Zedd, Rita, and anything else that would have threatened the Earth.

Kimberly remembered that since there wasn't a pink Shogun zord, she had to be with Tommy in the white Shogun zord. She felt weird at first because she did not have a zord of her own and had to share with Tommy. Also she wasn't actually the one piloting the zord either, it was Tommy, and Kimberly had to monitor the monsters they had to battle that Zedd and Rita made them fight. She also rembered that it was during that time Zedd had her power coin and the other rangers had to use some of their power to help Kimberly be a ranger. But those days were gone. She had her powers back and was ready to stop evil once again. She was looking forward to getting in the zord since hadn't been in one of those machines in years.

Jason was looking at the red shogun zord. It was bigger than the tyrannosaurus zord or the red dragon Thunder zord. Pyramidas however was still bigger than the red Shogun zoed, but that still didn't stop Jason from admiring the new zord he saw when the news stations covered the fights between Zedd's monsters and the Shogun zords.

Tommy looked at the Shogun zords remembering when he saw them for the first time. It was now time for the Mighty Morphin rangers to reassume the zords as their own. He still couldn't believe Billy managed to find the zords from the time warp.

"Alright rangers, let's do it!" The red ranger cheerfully yelled at his team.

"Right!" The blue and pink rangers said.

"Morphin!" The black and yellow rangers responded.

All five rangers jumped and landed on top of their respective zords and then got into their cockpits.

"Rangers lock on!" The red ranger said as he was looking at the inside of his cockpit, amazed at how spacious the cockpit was. All sorts of buttons were glowing brightly. It almost looked like he was on some futuristic ship, like in Star Trek.

"Zach here, back in action and ready to stomp on evil's butt," the black ranger replied touching a few buttons in the inside of his cockpit.

"This is Billy, everything's looking great in here," the blue ranger answered.

"Trini here, all systems go," the yellow ranger said looking at her cockpit as well, thinking the yellow Shogun zord cockpit was a lot bigger than the sabertooth tiger Dino zord cockpit.

"This is Kimberly, ready to get the job done," the pink ranger replied taking the controls of the white Shogun zord. "Although when we get through with this mission, I'm seriously going to paint this zord to pink."

The other five rangers laughed at Kimberly knowing that white wasn't her color.

"I think it's going to take you a while to do that Kim," Tommy responded.

"Not unless I get you guys to help me. After all this is, or should I say this was your zord Tommy," Kimberly chuckled.

"Um, I think I'm busy grading papers and tests for the next year," the green ranger laughed.

Meanwhile back at Tommy's house, the Dino rangers and Haley were watching the events unfolding in front of their eyes. They couldn't believe they were looking at the old Shogun zords.

"Man those things are awesome!" Ethan enthusiastically said.

"Those things look like they got some rust on them,; Conner observed. "I bet our zords could take their zords any day of the week."

Kira slapped Conner on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Conner asked looking at Kira and touching the back of his head where Kira had slapped him.

"For being that bull headed!" Kira chuckled. "You know those zords could kick our zords any day of the week."

Conner looked at Trent and Ethan. Both nodded their head in agreement with Kira. Conner on the other hand still had his doubts if the Shogun zords could take out the Dino zords.

"Well guys you haven't seen anything yet. We still got the Dragon zord to see, not to mention the Shogun megazord," Haley said still looking at the monitor.

Back in the city, the five rangers had got into their Shogun zords, ready to take on Renegade. It was now time for the green ranger to call his old zord out from its long slumber.

Tommy grabbed his dragon dagger out from the left side of the holster where it stayed. "Alright old friend, let's do this one last time," Tommy said. "It's time for dragon zord power!"

The green ranger played the familiar tune on his dagger that called the Dragon dino zord. After a few seconds, nothing happened. The green ranger looked to see nothing. "Billy, are you sure the dragon will come out?"

"It should, but since the dragon has been in sleep for over ten years, you may need to call it out again," the blue ranger responded from the cockpit of his zord.

"Right," the green ranger replied. He then played the tune on his dagger again to call forth the dragon.

In the water in Angel Grove, the dragon awoke from its long slumber, trying to reenergize itself. Once it reenergized in a matter of seconds, it transported from the waters of Angel Grove to the city of Reefside where it appeared beside the Shogun zords.

"Oh wow," Tommy said looking up at his old zord. "I forgot how big and awesome the zord looked."

The other rangers looked at the dragon too. Each of them remembered how the dragon helped them in their dealing with Rita. The dragon zord was a welcome sight to see.

"Alright I'm coming aboard!" The green ranger replied. The green ranger jumped to the top of the zord and got into the cockpit. "Tommy here, time to kick into high velocity."

Renegade couldn't believe what he was seeing. Six zords in front of him and he was on his own. This battle was taking a turn for the worse. Just when he thought he had the Dino power rangers, a new batch of rangers come in along with the black Dino ranger who is now the green Mighty Morphin ranger. And just when things are going Renegades way when he grows, the rangers call forth zords he has never seen before. Still, Renegade wanted to prove himself to Mesogog as the monster who could defeat the power rangers. He didn't want anything to stop him, no matter how many rangers or zords he had to face down. He wanted victory for himself and for Mesogog.

Meanwhile back at Mesogog's lair, Mesogog and Elsa were watching what was unfolding in front of their eyes on the monitor. Zeltrax entered the room and moved over to Elsa and Mesogog.

"What's going on?" Questioned Zeltrax.

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers just called forth their zords," Mesgog answered. "Why didn't you two tell me they had those things?"

Elsa and Zeltrax were at a loss for words. They didn't know the rangers had zords, but they knew Mesogog would be blaming them for this even though this wasn't their fault.

"Sir, we didn't know," Zeltrax said looking at Mesogog.

Mesogog pointed his right finger at Zeltrax and Elsa and started to say something but didn't. Elsa looked frightened of Mesogog and what he might do to her. Zeltrax stood right next to Elsa. Mesogog turned his attention back to the monitor to watch Renegade battle the power rangers.

Mesogog tapped a button. "Destroy the rangers at whatever cost," Mesogog said looking at Renegade from the monitor.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done," responded Renegade from the com channel.

Back at downtown Reefside, the six zords faced off the opposite side of Renegade.

"My master wanted me to destroy you," responded Renegade. "I'm going to do just that."

"Not if we can help it," the red ranger said. "Alright guys, let's do it!"

"Right!" Everybody replied.

All six zords walked forward and started to fight Renegade. The blue Shogun zord approached the monster and punched Renegade in the chest. However, Renegade was still standing and grabbed the blue Shogun zord and threw the zord down to the ground.

Sparks flew from the cockpit where Billy was at. "This creep is going to pay for that," responded the blue ranger.

The yellow and red shogun zords attacked Renegade by punching the monster several time in the arms. The monster started to fall to the ground but was caught by the black shogun zord which held the monster up. The Dragon zord moved over to the position to where the monster was being held.

"Alright, I'm locking on with missiles," Tommy replied hitting a couple of buttons. "Firing now."

Several missiles came out of the dragon zord's fingers. The missiles were about to fire on Renegade when suddenly Renegade broke free from the black Shogun zords grasp. Instead of the missiles firing at the monster, they fired at the black shogun zord instead. The black shogun zord went flying to the ground.

"Zach!" Tommy screamed looking at Zach's zord falling to the ground. Tommy couldn't believe what he just did.

"I'm, I'm, I'm alright," Zach said while stuttering. Zach around his cockpit to see if everything was okay and then checked some information on some monitors. "Everything seems to be okay."

"What's wrong green ranger? Getting so old that you can't see who you're firing on?  
Renegade said while laughing.

Suddenly, the white Shogun zord came and kicked the monster while made the monster lose his balance.

"How about you shut up," Kimberly said looking at the monster who by then was on the ground.

"Only if you join me," Renegade added. Renegade then pulled the white Shogun zord's legs and the zord fell to the ground to join Renegade.

The pink ranger hit the side of her cockpit with pain. "Ouch my head!" cried Kimberly.

Renegade was trying to get back up on his feet when he saw the red Shogun zord running toward him. The monster quickly grabbed the left leg of the red zord and made the zord fall to the ground. "Going down!" Shouted the monster.

Sparks also flew from the cockpit which housed the red ranger. "Man, I didn't know this monster was going to be this tough," Jason said hitting some buttons trying to make his zord get back up.

Renegade quickly got back up on his feet and moved away from the white and red Shogun zords. "That's two zords down, who's next?"

"I am!" The blue ranger yelled. The blue Shogun zord came flying through the air and knocked renegade several feet back, but not enough to do any damage to him.

The dragon came walking toward the monster and used its tail and aimed it at Renegade. The monster grabbed the tail of the dragon zord, twirled the zord around and let go of the zord which made the zord fly at a building and destroying it.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Trini asked through the com channel hoping her friend was okay.

"Ya, I think I am, but we're seriously getting beat up here," Tommy said trying to get back to his seat and getting the dragon zord back up on its feet.

"Lets pull it together guys, we can't let this creep beat us," exclaimed Jason who had made his zord stand up again.

"What's a matter rangers, can't handle a little old monster like me?" Renegade laughed.

"I think we can!" The black ranger shouted as the black Shogun zord came from behind Renegade and hit the monster in the back.

Renegade hit the ground and looked back at the black Shogun zord. "How about I put you out of your misery," the monster said aiming his left and at the zord and firing at the black Shogun zord.

The black shogun zord fell backwards and hit the red Shogun zord which almost made the red zord fall to the ground again.

"Hey Zach, you mind not trying to knock me down!" Jason chuckled as he was maintaining balance for his zord.

"Sorry Jas!" Zach acknowledged back to his friend.

Back at Mesogog's lair, Mesogog had actually changed his mood from being cranky to being pleased that Renegade was actually giving the rangers a run for their money. Elsa and Zeltrax looked on at their master, also pleased that he was in a better mood.

"Ah, the rangers are having a difficult time, most difficult time indeed," Mesogog relied looking over at the monitor.

Elsa nodded in agreement, with a evil smile on her face.

"With the rangers distracted with Renegade, I can use the opportunity to destroy more of the city," said Mesogog who was now looking at other parts of the city from another monitor.

"Let me do it, my lord," Zeltrax chimed in, eager to destroy more of the city.

"No! Let me do it my lord, I can handle the city," Elsa responded, trying to make herself more favorable to Mesogog.

"Ah, I like how my children fight over their toys, those toys being the city and citizens of Reefside," Mesogog responded walking over at Zeltrax and Elsa. "With the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers distracted and the Dino Rangers powerless, Reefside is now vulnerable. Both of you go and destroy as much as you can, and try to have some fun while doing it."

Zeltrax and Elsa both bowed at their master. "Thank you master, you shall not regret this," Elsa said looking at Mesogog.

"A little too late for that, since how we're still trying to defeat the power rangers at this late end the game," Mesogog added.

Mesogog signaled for Elsa and Zeltrax to go and carry out his orders. As they left the room Mesogog went back and looked at the monitor, watching the rangers battles Mesogog.

Back at the command center in Tommy's basement, Alpha 5, Haley, and the Dino rangers watched the Mighty Morphin rangers continue to battle Renegade.

"If Renegade can hold down those old zords, then I think our Dino zords could do the same thing to the Dragon and Shogun zords," Conner said still arguing his point about how the Dino zords could match up against the old zords.

Kira shook her and Ethan sighed. Trent couldn't believe Conner was still trying to argue his case when the rangers were getting handled by Renegade.

Suddenly an alarm went off, causing everybody in the room, including Alpha to jump.

"Now what?" Exclaimed Ethan.

Haley hit a couple of buttons at her desk which switched the monitor displaying the rangers fight with Renegade to a different shot of Zeltrax and Elsa destroying a shopping mall located at the other end of the city.

"Aye, yai, yai, yai, yai!" Exlcaimed Alpha. "Zeltrax and Elsa are at the Reefside Mall causing damage."

"And we can't even get one of the old rangers to stop them either," Kira pointed out.

"Then we have no choice, we have to take care of them," Conner said still looking at the monitor showing Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You got to be crazy. Dr. O could barely handle Zeltrax as the black Dino ranger, and he's been a ranger all his life," Ethan commented to Conner. "What makes you think we can stand up to the two of them without our powers?"

"Ethan's right," Haley added. "I'm not going to send you four without your powers into a fight that could cause you all to die or even be captured."

"But we have to do something. They're tearing up the mall," Conner responded, raising his voice a little to Haley in frustration.

Trent had been quiet the whole, listening to what everyone had to say. He then looked at the case that carried the original Mighty Morphin morphers. Trent walked over to the case causing the others to look at Trent to see what he was doing. Trent opened the case and pulled out the white tiger morpher.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," said Conner walking over to Trent. "Mr. Scott told us not to use that."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Trent inquired. "You're the one that wanted all of us to stop them, even if we don't have our ranger powers."

Conner gave Trent a sour look but continued to listen.

"We may not have our dino powers, the powers that belong to use, but the coin in this morpher is fully recharged and this is our best hope to stopping Elsa and Zeltrax since the other rangers are still busy fighting Renegade," Trent commented. "Am I right Alpha and Haley?"

Both Alpha and Haley nodded in agreement to Trent's suggestion.

"Well if we're going to use that morpher, than I should use it, I'm the red ranger and command of us four," Conner replied.

"Sorry, but you dawn the color of red, not white which I do," Trent added. "I'm doing this alone, got it."

Conner nodded in agreement.

"Good luck Trent," Kira said.

"We'll be rooting for you on the sidelines," Ethan added.

Trent smiled at his friend and then held out the white tiger morpher. "How did they do it again?" Trent said to himself and then smiling. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"White tiger!" Shouted Trent as he morphed to become the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Trent had never felt such power before. He didn't even think that morphing to become the white tiger would be a different experience than morphing as the white Dino ranger. But it was.

A flash of light zoomed out of the command center, leaving Alpha, Haley, and the rest of the Dino rangers to watch Trent leave and take on Elsa and Zeltrax by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Reefside Mall

As the Reefside Mall was being destroyed, people were running out, screaming in terror trying to get away from Zeltrax and Elsa. Fires were running rapidly through some of the department stores because of the damage Mesogog's henchmen were causing.

"This is certainly easier than I expected," Elsa commented as she was breaking some of the doors to some of the stores. "I love the site of destruction. Gets my heart pumping."

"Mine too," Zeltrax remarked while destroying some of the walkway. "With the old ranger team occupied and with the Dino Ranger team out of commission, this should be an easy victory."

"Don't count on it!" A voice said.

Zeltrax and Elsa stopped what they were doing and looked around. They didn't see anything.

"What was that?" Elsa asked puzzled at what she just heard.

"It almost sounded like the white ranger," Zeltrax looked around trying to see if it really was the white Dino Ranger. There was nothing, except the fires the continued to burn.

Elsa looked at a jewelry store and proceeded towards it. She looked a necklace, en expensive one that cost up to 7,000 dollars. She broke the glass, picked up the necklace, and put it over her hear to wear it. Elsa then looked at a ring over to the far right. It had several diamonds wrapped around it.

Elsa looked down at the price of the ring. "Hmmm, 10,000 dollars. I can afford it!"

Elsa broke the glass, took the ring, and placed it on one of her fingers on her right hand.

"Who says crime doesn't pay?" Elsa laughed as she stared at the ring she was wearing.

Zeltrax glanced at the jewelry Elsa was now wearing. "That jewelry you're wearing, they look like they were a steal!" Zeltrax laughed.

"And the great thing about it is there are no power rangers to stop us!" Elsa giggled moving to another section of the jewelry store.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" a voice shouted.

Elsa and Zeltrax stopped what they were doing and looked around, shaken up on what they just heard.

Suddenly a flash of white light came into the mall and attacked Zeltrax and Elsa, sending both to the ground. Both villains got up and Elsa joined Zeltrax. The white light sparkled some more until a few seconds later it revealed Trent as the white tiger ranger. Zeltrax and Elsa were surprised to see another ranger, another white ranger.

"Who invited you?" Elsa remarked with a sour face, not pleased to see another ranger.

"I'm here to crash your party morons," the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger said.

"I didn't know there were any more spare rangers," Zeltrax said looking at the white ranger. "And who are you I might add?"

"Trent, the former white Dino Ranger and now current white tiger Mighty Morphin Power Ranger," replied Trent.

Zeltrax looked over at Elsa. "Did anybody tell you there were more ranger morphers?" Zeltrrax questioned Elsa.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Trent. "Doesn't matter, we'll still get you like we did the last time."

"Let's dance you bastards," Trent said posing in a fighting pose.

And with that, Elsa and Zeltrax ran towards Trent while Trent ran towards both Elsa and Zeltrax. They began to fight.

Reefside City

Meanwhile, the Shogun zords and the Dragon dinozord were still trying to finish Renegade off, yet the monster still kept on coming on strong to them. However, the rangers did notice the monster was getting weaker from the fight.

The sun was going down for the day, making way for the moon to shine at night. But that didn't matter. The rangers knew they had a job to do and they knew they could not give up. They've faced tougher monsters and have been through tougher situations.

The white Shogun zord ran towards Renegade while the black and yellow Shogun zords flew into the air, aiming towards the monster. Renegade jumped up and grabbed the yellow Shogun zord and threw it to the ground where the zord smashed the side of a building. The black zord came to the ground, not even getting one hit off the monster.

"Owe my arm," Trini said as she was grabbing her left arm that hit some of the control panel when the zord hit the ground.

"Trini, are you okay?" The red ranger said through Trini's com channel.

"Ya, but this monster isn't giving up," replied the yellow.

The red shogun zord walked over to the yellow Shogun zord and helped the yellow zord up on its feet.

"Firing more missiles," the green ranger said trying to keep the balance in their favor.

The dragon fired several missiles at the monster when Renegade wasn't paying attention to the green ranger. Renegade fell back to the ground.

"Jason, I think we've waited long enough," replied the pink ranger noting that they now had a balance over the monster.

The black, blue and white Shogun zords joined the red and yellow Shogun zords which faced Renegade as he got up.

"I think it's time I finish you old timers off," responded Renegade who was now angry since the rangers got a free hit on him

"I don't think so," Jason said. "We need Shogun megazord power now!"

The Shogun zords lined up in position. The black and yellow shogun zords started to form the legs. The yellow Shogun zord formed the right leg while the black Shogun zord formed the left leg. The red Shogun zord shifted and became the body and head. The blue Shogun zord shifted to form the right arm while the white Shogun zord finally shifted to form the left arm. Finally the Shogun megazord helmet attached to the megazord head, completing the formation of the megazord.

The rangers moved from the cockpits of the individual Shogun zords to the main bridge area when the megazord formed. The sitting positions were the exact same as it was when the rangers used the old Dino Megazord, with Jason being in the middle, Billy being on Jason's right, and Zach being on Jason's left. On the second level were Trini and Kimberly. Trini sat above on the second level behind Billy and Kimberly sat behind Zach, also on the second level. There was a space between Trini and Kimberly, where Tommy used to say, when he was the white ranger.

Lights were blinking everywhere in the megazord bridge. There were monitors on the side walls and controls and buttons for the stations the rangers were sitting at, even for the space where Tommy used to sit.

Jason, Trini, and Zach were overwhelmed at the bridge. They were looking around, having not seen the Shogun megazord bridge or even being in a command deck this bridge compared to the old command bridge of the old Dino zords when they were fighting Rita and her monsters. For Billy and Kimberly however, they remembered the command bridge, how big it was, how lit up it was with all sorts of lights and buttons blinking on and off.

"Wow, this so awesome man!" Zach cheerfully said looking around at the bridge of the megazord.

"There's so much space in here compared with the bridge of the old Dino megazord we used to have," Trini observed also looking around. "I get to see the fight now instead of turning over to the side to look what is happening!

Trini started to laugh and so did Kimberly, knowing how both women had to turn to look at the fight while the men were looking at the monsters of the past that were directly in front of them.

"Most impressive indeed," remarked Jason also looking around also awed in his surroundings. "This command bridge is bigger than the Pyrimadis Ultrazord bridge. Although this looks to be about the same size as the Turbo megazord command bridge."

Tommy too was also impressed at the Shogun megazord. It had been years since he had seen the megazord. "He remembered fighting the monsters Zedd and Rita threw at him and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. "Great looking megazord guys!" Tommy remarked through the comm channel to the other rangers.

Tommy's House/Command Center

Hayley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Alpha 5 watched the Shogun zords form the shogun megazord and were quite impressed, well all except Conner.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Ethan enthusiastically said while continuing to watch the fight.

"I have to agree. That is one sweet megazord. It's to bad Trent isn't here watching this," Kira added.

"I still think our megazord is cooler than that old rusted piece of thing," Conner remarked.

The others looked at Conner trying to think why he would say such a thing like that. But by then the others were tired of trying to change Conner's mind. He had his own opinion even though the others thought he was wrong.

Kira turned to Hayley. "Hows Trent doing?"

"I'm keeping tabs on him. Right now he's cleaning the house with Tommy's old powers," Hayley said looking at the information that was being presented ot her through another monitor.

"That's a relief," Ethan replied. "I hope the rangers have as music an easy time with defeating the monster like Trent is with defeating Elsa and Zeltrax."

And with that, everyone continued to watch the fight between the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Renegade.

Downtown Reefside

"Nice fancy megazord you got. To bad it's not going to last, just like you!" Renegade boasted.

Jason looked at his ranger team. "Alright guys, the fait of the world is depending on us. Let's do this one and get out of here!"

"Right!" Shouted the four other rangers in the command bridge.

The Shogun megazord walked towards Renegade and flew a few punches at the megazord. The monster stumbled backwards a little but fired at the megazord with some beams causing the megazord to have a few sparks.

"How's that for size!" Renegade laughed.

But a tail flew across the monsters face causing the monster to fall down. The monster looked up to see who was ruing his fun. It was the Dragonzord.

"Alright, I'm arming missiles," replied the green ranger. And with that the Dragon fired several missiles at Renegade, yet the monster saw the missiles and moved to dodge the missiles.

The monster then grabbed one of the dragon's legs which caused the zord to fall down. Renegade grabbed the dragon by its head as the monster was coming back on his feet.

"I'm going to finish you off where previous monsters of the past failed," Renegade responded still holding up the head of the Dragonzord.

"Not on our watch!" The red ranger screamed at the monster. The Shogun megazord grabbed the monster and gave it a mighty couple of punches which cause Renegade to fall backwards at least a good ten feet.

"You alright over there Tommy?" Jason asked, hoping his old friend was okay.

"Oh ya, I've been through heck and back with other monsters before," Tommy replied.

And with that, the green ranger grabbed the controls of the dragon and the zord got back on its feet and stood along side the Shogun megazord.

Renegade also got on his feet but was in worse condition and did not have the strength he had at the beginning of the fight.

Jason looked over towards his right at Billy who was pushing a couple of buttons. "Is everything ready Billy?"

"Oh ya. Just give the word Jason and it's lights out for the monster," replied the blue ranger.

"What's going on?" asked the pink ranger who was confused.

"Time to call up one last friend who's been absent from fighting for a long time," the red ranger answered back to Kimberly's question. "We need Titanus power now!"

Angel Grove

Titanus awoke from its surrounding from a deep long sleep. First its eyes glowed and then the rest of its body started to glow, trying to get power back on throughout the circuits running through its body. As it got reenergized it disappeared from its hide out.

Downtown Reefside

The rangers were looking around at the monitors and computers to see if Titanus was coming.

"Maybe its not coming," Kimberly replied.

"It should, but its been dormant for years so its trying to reenergize its circuits," the blue ranger said.

"Man, I hope Titanus can get here, I don't know how much longer we can last," Zach remarked looking at some readings from the megazord. "We're about to lose what shields we have left."

"Aw, too bad your zord isn't going to help you," Renegade responded, back on his feet and ready to go another round with the rangers.

Suddenly Titanun appeared and fired on Renegade, causing the monster to cry out in pain.

"Yeah, you did it Billy!" Trini rejoiced.

"Way to go Billy!" Kimberley added.

"If you liked Titanus coming to the rescue, you're going to love this!" Replied the blue ranger who then looked at Jason.

"Alright, lets end this fight," the red ranger replied. "Shogun Dragon Ultrazord!"

"What?" Renegade asked trying to regain his composure.

The Shogun megazord got on top of Titanus as Titanus's head shifted outward some, making room for the megazord. The Dragon zord then shifted to the position where it normally would be if it was going to be on top of the old dinosaur megazord for either the Ultrazord formation or the Mega Dragon zord and acted as shoulder pads for the Shogun megazord.

Tommy moved from his cockpit in the dragon and went down through some doors that were behind him. The doors behind Kimberly and Trini in the command bridge of the Shogun Megazord opened to reveal Tommy sitting in his chair moving to his position between Trini and Kimberly and joining the rest of his teams.

The others looked as Tommy arrived to join them and both Kimberly Trini padded Tommy on the shoulders. Jason gave a thumbs up sign to Tommy and then turned his chair around to face the monster.

"You think that Ultrazord can defeat me!" Replied Renegade

"Alright rangers, lock on to all power and fire!" Ordered the red ranger.

And with that, the Shogun Dragon Ultrazord fired every single weapon it had on the monster. Renegade was overwhelmed and flew back several feet. He was on his feet for one last second until he fell to the ground and vaporized.

All six rangers cheered as they saw Renegade vaporized into nothing.

"We did it!" The Yellow ranger cheered.

"Its been a while but it felt great saving Earth again from another monster attack," said the black ranger.

"Great job guys!" The red ranger added.

While the rangers were cheering, the green ranger looked where Renegade and vaporized to and saw flashes of light fly past them.

The blue ranger saw what was happening and looked at one of the monitors. "The flashes of light are the energy from all the people Renegade drained. The energy is now returning to the people," Billy informed his team mates.

Suddenly, five flashes of light, black, red, blue, yellow, and white flew after the flashes of energy light left. The black light headed towards the megazord where it hit Tommy. The other rangers looked at Tommy to see if he was alright.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Zach asked.

"Hey bro, speak to us," Jason said trying to see if Tommy was fine.

The green ranger looked around his friends. "It's okay. My dino powers are back now," Tommy answered.

Reefside High School

Cassidy and Devin laid helplessly on the ground near the high school. Suddenly two flashes of light headed towards both teenagers and the struck them. Both Devin and Cassidy gathered themselves and got up.

"What happened," Devin asked Cassidy while holding his right hand on his head.

"I have no idea. It's like there's a total blur in my memory," Cassidy commented. "I can't remember what happened."

Devin looked at the ground and saw his video camera which was broken.

"Well whatever happened, the camera is busted beyond repair. I wonder if we got anything on it," said Devin.

"Great, the camera could have had the best story on it and we can't do anything about because the camera is broken," Cassidy said while sighing.

Cassidy and Devin looked around some more to see if they dropped anything and headed home.

Tommy's House/Basement

The Dino rangers cheered along with Hayley and Alpha after the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers beat Renegade and saved the day.

Suddenly three flashes of light, red, yellow, and blue came in the basement and struck Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

Hayley got up from her chair and went over to the Dino rangers. Alpha also went over to the rangers.

"Guys are you all okay/" Hayley question.

"Rangers talk to us," Alpha said trying to get a response from the three rangers.

"Our powers are back," Ethan commented.

Kira looked at her morpher which was back online. "Everything is back to normal!" Kira cheered.

"Not quite rangers. Trent is still fighting Zeltrax and Elsa," commented Alpha 5.

"I have a feeling Elsa and Zeltrax are going to give up pretty soon," Kira said.

And with that, the Dino rangers along with Alpha 5 and Hayley turned their attention to the fight Trent was having with Mesogog's henchmen.

Reefside Mall

Trent, still as the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, jumped up in the air and did a spiral kick as he knocked Zeltrax several feet back.

"You'll pay for that white ranger." Zeltrax said determined to get Trent.

"We'll see about that," Trent remarked. He then noticed a sword on his left side and grabbed it. "I wonder what this does."

"Tommy, Tommy is that you?" the creature on the sword asked looking at Trent.

"Uh, this is Trent, one of Dr. O's students and power rangers," Trent replied.

"Dr. O? Students? Just how long have I been gone for," asked the creature on the sword. "Is it still 1996?"

"It's 2005," Trent responded.

"Oh my, oh dear!" Exclaimed the creature. "I guess you're the new white ranger then?"

"Not quite. I'm a white ranger, but for another team," Trent informed the sword. "I only morphed at the white tiger ranger to deal with some unfinished business."

Trent took the sword and showed it Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Those two definitely look like trouble," the sword said. "I'm Saba."

"Nice to meet you," Trent replied back.

Elsa, seeing that Trent was distracted ran towards him and started to attack him.

"Trent, watch out!" Saba cried out.

The white ranger used Saba to block the hit Elsa was going to give him and then hit Elsa causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Ahh!" Screamed Elsa. "Blasted ranger."

Suddenly a white flashing light entered the mall and caught both Trent, Elsa, and Zeltrax off guard. The flash of white light flew and struck Trent.

"My dino powers are back," Trent said.

"If his dino powers are back, then that means Renegade lost," Zeltrax said helping Elsa back up on her feet.

"Scared now that the power rangers have won the battle?" Trent asked.

"You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war," Zeltrax said.

"Let's go!" Elsa added.

And with that, the two of them disappeared through a portal.

"They got away!" Remarked Saba.

"Don't worry, they'll be back," said Trent.

Trent looked at Saba as he placed the sword back in the holster. "It was nice working with you Saba."

"The pleasure was mine Trent," Saba said.

"Power down!" Yelled Trent who then demorphed back to himself. He then teleported out of the mall and traveled back to the command center of Tommy's basement.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Thanks to everyone who read my story. I meant a lot to me. Hopefully I'll write some more when I have the time and hopefully, more people will read my next story, whatever it may cover, either from television show, movie, cartoon, etc.

Now for the answers to some of your questions. I believe the Alpha that was in "Forever Red" was referred to in the shooting script was called Alpha 7. I read that somewhere. So I decided to show Alpha 5 since we really didn't know in reality if he still around. But in my story, he is.

As for Trent teleporting, I guess I thought the Dino Rangers did teleport. Oh well, no biggie.

**Epilogue **

Mesogog's Lair

Mesogog was still looking at the monitor that showed the fights between Elsa and Zeltrax verses Trent and also Renegade verses the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He couldn't believe that he had lost the fight. Victory was almost in his grasp but the rangers had won again.

Mesogog then grabbed the champagne bottle that was right next to the monitors and broke it into several pieces. The rest of the champagne fell to the ground with te pieces of the bottle. Mesogog then dropped the rest of the cracked bottle, which made the bottle crack into several more pieces.

Zeltrax and Elsa entered from a door. Mesogog put his left arm out towards Elsa and Zeltrax and a burst of energy hit the two. Both Elsa and Zeltrax fell to the ground, overcome by pain.

"You cost me another victory!" Mesogog shouted.

"My lord!" Zeltrax cried out.

"Master, please hear us out," added Elsa who was holding her hands to her head because of having a lot of pain.

"I'm tired of excuses," Mesogog yelled. "We keep on losing to the power rangers."

"But………there……was another……..team…………that was…….even……more….powerful…..than the….Dino……ra, ra, rangers," Elsa responded trying to reply with the pain she was feeling.

Mesogog thought of Elsa's statement for several seconds and then stopped torturing the both of them.

Elsa and Zeltrax, stunned, slowly got up from the ground.

"If it wasn't for that blasted original team that should have been taken care of years ago by Rita and Zedd, we could have already taken over the Earth," Mesogog stated.

Mesogog walked over to his chair and sat in it while continuing to speak.

"But, the war is still far from over and I intend to win it," added Mesogog.

Zeltrax and Elsa looked at each other and back at their master nodding in agreement with evil smiles.

Tommy's House

It was a quarter until 9 that night. The Dino rangers along with the original Mighty Morphin rangers, Hayley, and Alpha were in the front living room congratulating each other for a job well done. Trent was kind of quiet since he had used Tommy's old white tiger morpher to stop Zeltrax and Elsa, even though he was instructed by Jason not to use it. Jason walked over to Trent who was a little further away from the rest of the company.

"Hey Trent, is it/" Jason asked looking at Trent.

Trent quickly locked eyes with Jason. "Yes that's my name."

"Look, I know I told you earlier not to use the white tiger power, but you helped us when we were busy. I admire that," Jason started.

Trent's eyes got bigger after Jason had made his comment. "Wow, it was nothing. It was just something that needed to be done," Trent replied.

"Well no hard feeling, okay?" Jason added as he extended his hand to shake Trent's.

"Agreed," Trent replied smiling and shaking Jason's hand.

By then the rest of the people in the house had been watching Jason and Trent for the last minute.

"Wow Jason, I didn't think you couldn't be cocky for a minute!" Tommy laughed. "Good job."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jason said smiling.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tommy walked over and picked up the phone.

"Ya, uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, Ya, alright thanks again," said Tommy who then hung up the phone.

"What's going on Dr. O?" Questioned Kira

"That was the superintendent. She said because of the damage at the high school, there won't be any school tomorrow," Tommy stated.

"Yes no school," Conner enthusiastically said. "I can sleep in."

"I can be on my computer all night long tonight and all day tomorrow playing computer games," Ethan commented.

"Dude, you're always on your computer," Conner pointed out.

Ethan gave Conner a sarcastic face.

"I can come up with some more lyrics on a song I'm currently working on," Kira replied.

"And I can, um……" Trent was trying to think.

"You can help me tomorrow at the café," Hayley said finishing Trent's thought.

"You wouldn't mind if I had the day off do you?" Trent asked, hoping that Hayley would agree with his request.

"Well, you did help save the city. I guess so," Hayley smiled at Trent.

Trent nodded at Hayley, thanking her and smiling at her.

Tommy looked at his old friends who helped him beat Mesogog earlier tonight.

"Guys, the Dino rangers, Hayley, and myself can't thank you enough for helping us out. It means a lot to us," Tommy said.

"Hey, we're all a team that's on a mission, trying to defend Earth from crime and from all sorts of alien scum who want to take the planet over," Jason responded.

"That's what Zordon taught us, to fight for good," Trini added.

"Zordon would have been proud of you guys for helping out the Dino Rangers," Alpha 5 said.

Alpha turned his attention to Tommy and the rest of the Dino Rangers. "I also know Zordon would have been proud that you Tommy are continuing to guide the new rangers with their mission on defending Earth," Alpha added. "And he would have been proud of you all, Conner, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley, for also continuing the fight to stop evil wherever it persists."

The Dino rangers, Tommy, and Hayley smiled at Alpha. It meant a lot to them what Alpha said.

"If you ever need our help, you can contact us, since we have our powers back," Jason commented. "We'll be able to help you with your fight against Mesogog."

"I will," responded Tommy.

"Good cause I had a heck of a good time kicking that monsters butt today and would love to do some more of it," Zach said. "That monster calling us old. We're not old!"

Everybody laughed at Zach's response.

"Well guys since I'm off tomorrow, I can take you guys around the city, and even the high school where I work, if you like," said Tommy looking at Jason and the others.

"We'd love to Tommy," Kimberly said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh and you guys can sleep over too," added Tommy. "And Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Hayley, you all are invited too.

"Great, all we need now is some popcorn, some scary movies, and we'll be in business," Zach said.

"It'll just be like old times," responded Billy.

Tommy thought for a moment. He had received his old friends back along with his old powers. The night was getting better and better he thought to himself. It was great to have the old gang back.


End file.
